Us
by H4ppyHippie
Summary: A series of Beck and Jade oneshots. If you have an idea or prompt please review and tell me.
1. Chapter 1

To anyone looking on the outside in Beck Oliver was a thoughtful, collected guy who didn't have a single care in the world. In his entire friendship group he was the chilled, layed back one, the calm to his girlfriend's storm and the anchor to keep them all grounded. And normally this would be true however on this rare occasion he was anything but. The cause of his distress was said fiery girlfriend (if he could still call her that).

For the past week Jade had been completely ignoring his messages, calls and chat requests, and her not attending school didn't make it any easier to get in touch with her. It was as if she had vanished off the face of the earth, even when he visited her house no one answered the door. He knew that her Mother had gone on a trip to Las Vegas with her old college friends, with Jade and her little brother Bear staying at home on their own. The couple had planned for them to spend the whole week together with no parents to disrupt them.

Beck knew that he hadn't done anything to anger his girlfriend recently, no 'flirting' with other girls, no alone time with Tori. He just couldn't understand what would drive her to blank him! Excluding his family trips to Canada this was the longest they had gone without seeing each other since they had began dating, at least when he went away they still talked on the phone he thought glumly.

Maybe Jade wanted some bonding time with her brother? No. Although she clearly loved him however much she would deny it she couldn't spend more than a day with him alone before a fight would break out. Even then would she really blow off school just to hang out with Bear? Maybe she had a better offer?

Now although it wasn't a well known fact, in their relationship Jade's jealousy paled in comparison to Beck's. He was a master at hiding his emotions, jealousy and all. His envy though was different to her's, she was irrational and always jumped to conclusions, whereas he could only lose control of his anger if he saw someone directly hitting on his girlfriend. Being a great actor made it easy to give everyone the calm chilled impression of him but when it came to Jade his overprotective nature couldn't be contained, some had even described it as possessive. With the majority of guys at Hollywood Arts being petrified of her it didn't happen often that he lost control, but from time to time when they went out together to places like the Gorilla Club other guys tended to be more confident. They would flirt with her right before his eyes and not like the friendly way some people would talk to him but in a way that was seedy and made his skin crawl.

No one had a right to talk to Jade like that, not even him.

Deep down Beck knew he was overeating, something he hated seeing Jade do. And although she didn't say it too often he knew she loved him and would never demean their relationship to cheating. That was the one thing that she couldn't stand. It was the way her parents ended their marriage and she had always vowed that betraying someone's trust like that was the lowest of the low. It didn't help Tori's case that she kissed Cat's boyfriend, to Jade once a cheater, always a cheater. After that the thought of spending time with the latina unsupervised was unthinkable.

Beck knew he had to find out what was wrong with his girl before he lost his mind. First why she wasn't at school.

"Sikowitz! Hey Mr Sikowitz. Can I ask you an important question?"

"Sure Beck! How to pick the perfect coconut, great question by the way. Step one-"

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"Oh well! What did you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you knew why Jade hasn't been at school this week?"

"I asummed you knew being her boyfriend and all." Beck just shook his head sadly in response. " Well from what I hear from Lane she's having some kind of family emergency and doesn't know when she will return."

"Oh thanks, I'm sure I'll speak to her soon."

"See you in class!" And with that the man skipped off to God knows where.

He guessed it made sense for her to be having family troubles right? (even if she did always contact if she did have any issues)... No. Not even Beck could convince himself that a 'family emergency' was the reason behind her disappearance. Jade may not have been the most openly emotional person but Beck knew she would always confide in him when she needed comfort. And if a family member was that close that they would make her unsure as to when she would be back he knew she would have said something to him by now.

That was it! Is was time to find out what was really up with his girlfriend and no amount of doubt would stop him now. He would have to drive up to her house and keep knocking until someone answered or use his in case of an emergency key. It had been a huge step in their relationship when she had gifted it to him. It may not seem like a lot but for a girl who has lived with people betraying her trust and letting her down her whole life this was more than just a bit of shiny metal. It had signified her belief and trust in him to always be there for her and that when it came down to it he would be her knight in shinning armour with extra glossy hair, ready to rescue her from the horrors of the real world.

Turning off the engine and pulling out his keys, Beck exited his car ready to face whatever may be in store for him. He slowly walked over to the front door and knocked vigorously against it. A minute goes by no answer he knocks again... two minutes go by still no answer he knocks again...finally three minutes go by with still no answer and he knocks again. Well then he has no choice then to open it himself, just as he goes to reach for his emergency key the old oak door is almost yanked from its hinges.

"WHAT?" There's his girl.

"Jade!"

"Oh, Beck." She's says it so nonchalantly like she hadn't just forgone all contact with him. She looks tired though, no makeup, (but still manages to look gorgeous) no colourful extentions and only her nose stud in.

"That's all you're gonna say? You ignore me for this entire week and all you can say is 'Oh Beck' !" All he gets in response is a shrug. "Are you kidding me? Do you know how worried I've been? You haven't answered a single one of my calls or texts and then I have to find out from Sikowitz that you're having some kind of 'family emergency'."

"I've missed you too."

He's speechless, is she really not going to address the fact that she hasn't spoken to him since last week? What planet is she on?

"If you must know I have had a family emergency. Come on I'll show you." Grabbing his hand Jade drags him into the house barely leaving anytime for him to protest (not that he would). He was finally going to discover the real reason for her unusual behaviour.

After a couple seconds Beck soon realised that they were heading towards the den in the back of the house, apart from her bedroom and the RV it was one of her few safe havens. Her Mother had let her decorate it as she saw fit after much persuasion on Jade's part, although there was still many guidelines she had to follow, for example no dead things as decor. They had spent much time together there as a couple if her Mother was being particularly strict on house rules and about Jade and Beck being alone in her room.

The second he stepped into the room Beck could feel the anger and worry just melt away, it was quickly replaced by pride and amusement. There laying in the direct centre of the couch, wrapped up in blankets and surrounded by fluffy pillows were Jade's two precious black bunnies: Gomez and Morticia (and yes they were named the Addams Family couple). The pets had actually been presents from him after her previous bunny Beck Jr. had pasted away. Beck Jr. had been her 14th birthday gift from her parents and after losing a bet with her boyfriend had let him name the bunny. She had of course teased him relentlessly for the rabbit's unfortunate inishels.

"They've been sick so I had to look after them." Jade says it so calmly he almost is convinced that everything she had done should just be forgotten. Chuckling to himself in disbelief he replies.

"So you're telling me that you took an entire school week off, didn't bother to respond to any of my attempts to contact you and told your teachers you had a family emergency because your pet bunnies were ill and you had to stay home to care for them?"

"Yep." That was his girlfriend for you.

"You're insane, you know that?" He says as he pulls her into his arms as they gaze at the sleeping fluff balls below them. He may not understand her logic or her anger but the one thing he knew was that he couldn't imagine his life without her. Jade had brought more adventure, more spontaneity and more energy to him than anything else in his entire life. Some people say that they were too different to work, that one day he would realise he couldn't tame her and they were right, he couldn't tame her and he didn't want to. They were worked because he didn't need her to change and vice versa, all they craved was each other's love, trust and affection.

No matter what crazy scheme or idea she cooked up it would never cease to amaze him. Yes she was at times sociopathic and yes she could be intense and intimidating however it was the rare incidents like this that showed her hidden affectionate and caring side, what he liked to think of as his side of Jade. Something that he selfishly wanted to be the only one to experience, so this little moment was going to stay between the two of them.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Hello to everyone reading this, this will be a new series of Beck and Jade one shots I will be writing. I have a couple of ideas for chapters already but let me know by reviewing if there is anything prompts or things you would like to see or if I should continue this at all!**

 **Hope you enjoyed anyway!**

 **Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Jade are you being serious right now? You know you can be really ridiculous sometimes."

"Oh so I can't ask you to do this one thing for me, me your girlfriend?"

The corridors of Hollywood Arts echoed with the sound of the most formidable couple of the school's argument. It had started when the goth had heard of her boyfriend's plans to hang with his best friend. Don't get her wrong she was fine with this aspect of the plan just not the location, the mall. Every single time they had gone together they would be bombarded by desperate lonely girls who would continously flirt with her boyfriend whether they could see her or not. The worst part was that it wouldn't just be other random customers, no it was anyone and everyone, cashiers, shop assistants, waitresses or even people handing out flyers and free food. Jade couldn't stand it, it had come to the point where she would either buy all her stuff online and just prayed that it fit or only go on her own without telling Beck where she was. It was exhausting, so she had just asked that when he and Andre go they could do just one favour for her.

"Whoa! What's going on with you guys?" Great, just what Jade needed now.

"Stay out of this Vega." Beck gave her a warning look saying she needed to calm down.

"Look Jade I understand to some degree why you want me to do it but I can't ask Andre to do that."

"Why not?" She demanded again this time with her famous puppy eyes, something she would only ever use on him.

"Ok what if I asked you to do that when you went out with Cat?" He had her there, she seemed lost for words. Although Beck did get some gratification from finally getting his point across he knew that the main reason behind her demand was that she detested him getting hit on by other girls when she wasn't around to put a stop to it. No matter how many times he would confess his love to Jade her past still haunted her making old insecurities flare up. If he was honest with himself Jade's proposal did sound rather funny and he could just think of it as an acting exercise. Andre on the other hand may not be so keen but he was going to try his hardest for his girl so she wouldn't have to worry.

"You see where I'm coming from right? Now I'll ask him but I'll make no grantees that he'll say yes."

"Thank you." She quietly whispered in his ear before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips and strolling off to the café to collect her morning cup of coffee.

"So you gonna tell me what that was all about?" Somehow Beck managed to forget Tori was still there while making up with his girlfriend. Jade must have also been very happy with his decision to ask Andre as even she forgot to make some rude remark about leaving Vega and her boyfriend alone together.

"Andre and I have plans to go to the mall tonight and-"

"Jade wants to come with you?"

"No, she...well whenever we go I normally attract of a lot of attention and you know how Jade gets so she asked me if I would.."

"If you would what?"

"If while we are there that Andre and I would pretend to be a couple if any girls come up to us." Barely a second pasted before the girl was almost falling over with laughter. She couldn't stop. Just imagining the two boys holding hands at the mall shopping together had her in stitches, she would pay to see that. A couple minutes past before she could regain composure and speak again, during which Beck had fought the urge to run away.

"Is she for real?"

"Yep." That was his Jade all right, anything to keep the girls away.

"You know I can't believe you're even considering this." Tori asks still in a state of shock and amusement.

"What can I say? A worry free Jade is a happy Jade." To Beck it was simple, Jade was his world and anything he could do to take some of the stress from her he would. She always put so much pressure on herself to be the best, especially since Tori had joined. She hadn't had a single leading role since then and it was beginning to grate on her. Before Tori, he and Jade had constantly starred alongside each other in the majority of school productions. It was also those plays she let her parents see but now she had been demoted to playing understudies and extras, and (although she wouldn't admit it) her confidence had taken a beating as well. She had told him after a particularly vicious fight with her Father that she felt as though she was losing everything to Tori. Whether it be time with her friends, being able to have her parents come and watch her as the lead and the most shocking of all: Beck. Jade said that after losing the first role to her it was like Tori was replacing her, that it would only be a matter of time before she replaced Jade as Beck's girlfriend. It was utterly ridiculous though, no one could ever come close to Jade, not to him anyway and one day he hoped she would fully belive that.

"Hmm. Well a happy Jade does sound better than a crazy jealous one." He definitely had to agree on that one.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The group had sat down to lunch in their usual spot, Robbie, Cat, Tori, Beck, Jade and Andre all placed around the table. The current topic of discussion was where the curly headed creep Sinjin had disappeared to.

"I hope he's alright." Cat always being the over sensitive one.

"Who cares? As long as the freak stays away from my house and I, he's not my problem." Jade and Beck had both experienced first hand the frustrations of trying to keep him out of her personal possessions and property. The worst so far had been when they were staying round her's while her Mother was out of town as per usual and he had snuck into her closet and then proceeded to watch them make out for 15 minutes. Of course Jade had been furious, Beck even more so, it ended in a black eyed Sinjin being kicked out after the threat of calling the police had been made.

"I'm sure he'll return to his weird Sinjin-y ways soon." Beck serious hoped not.

On a slightly stranger note (he never thought there'd be something stranger than Sinjin to talk about) he knew he'd have to talk to Andre about their trip to the mall. They were supposed to find a present for Andre's Grandma's birthday that wouldn't send her into a confused rage (easier said than done).

"Hey Andre, come get some drinks with me."

"Sure."

"Babe do you want anything?" Beck asked as he leaned down to kiss his content girlfriend on the cheek.

"Coffee. Tw-"

"Two sugars I know." They shared a brief smile before the guys walked off.

Now to tell Andre that they would have to pretend to be a couple if any girls hit on them so his girlfriend could go one night free of having to worry about useless things. If he could get him to see his side of things maybe Beck could convince him. He did have a trick or two up his sleeve. Although he had kept it a secret Beck knew that since they were 15 Andre had harboured a small crush on Jade, this was something that not even she knew. He had found out when he had been staying round Andre's house so they could finish a school project and after he had fallen asleep started talking about how pretty and smart she was. Now at this time they had started dating and Beck already knew that Jade was the only girl he ever wanted to be with, so he couldn't help but be extremely jealous. It was then that he had learned to control it so he wouldn't ruin his relationship with his best friend.

"Hey man about tonight-"

"What about it?"

"Ok, so you know how Jade gets when there are a lot of other girls around and she's not there?"

"Yeah, crazy, psychotic." He couldn't help but laugh at the terrified face of his closest friend.

"Well she has come up with a way to stop it from happening."

"Ok." Andre's voice contains curiosity and apprehension.

"It involves you and I pretending to be a couple if any girls hit on us."

"Oh hell NO!"

"Whoa man. Calm down. Now it's totally fine if you say no but I just thought it would be nice for Jade not to have to worry about me when we're not together for once. I mean she's been so stressed recently and don't tell her I told you but she's been fighting with her parents again."

"Come on man don't do this to me! You know I care about Jade-" Oh yes he did and if it was anymore than as a friend now there would be hell to pay. "But what if someone sees us?"

"We'll just tell them it's one of Sikowitz's a drive by acting challenges." He could see Andre's resolve breaking.

"Fine! But you owe me big time dude."

They may not be the perfect couple (they would tell you that themselves) but if they could make each other happy then they would stop at nothing to do so. She wasn't perfect, she had an attitude, a bad temper and a cold exterior to anyone but him. However he loved it all. Perfect people aren't real and real people aren't perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

It was in that moment Jade felt her heart break into what seemed like a million pieces and then be stamped on repeatedly. Her insides ached with the violent hurt that coursed through her veins. But would she let this show? Oh no. No tears, no anger, nothing. Casually, as if she had not just witnessed the most heartbreaking event of her life, she rises from her seat, the whole class's attention captured by the action on stage to notice her slipping from the room. Not even he saw her, not that she expected him to now. Now she couldn't expect anything from him, as much as it pained her to say it, they were obviously over. He didn't want her anymore.

Rushing from Sikowitz's room, her quick footsteps echoed in the lonely corridors, free of any other pupils. Coming to a halt in front of her locker she realised she had nowhere to go. Each classroom would be filled with other kids and teachers, and when she was going to break down it was not something she wanted to be seen. He had brought her in today, like any other, so her car was out of the question, the toilets seemed to clique for crying, furthermore who knows who could hear/see her in there. Jade also knew skipping her last few lessons was not an option, low attendance meant a call to her Father, who would be less than pleased. He would of course blame it on the ridiculous school, how it didn't teach the students correctly or how to be functioning members of society.

If she didn't come to a decision soon the bell would go and the corridors would erupt with people from every direction on their way to lunch. She had to made a choice now, she desperately needed a hiding place. That's it! The secret cupboard in the black box theatre, it was a small, hidden from sight room where she wouldn't be disturbed, from Jade's knowledge she was the only one who knew about it. She would have to be quick about it though, and hopefully there wouldn't be a class in their as well.

Fortunately her prayers were answered as the theatre was just as empty as the corridors, not a single person in sight. Putting the plan into action she swiftly climbed the cold metal ladder, her palms holding each rung with a vice like grip. Reaching the top layer, the brunette ran over to the concealed room, ripping open the door with little effort. Blindly she searched for the switch from the lamp she had moved into there. It was just as she had left it the last time she needed a place to let her emotions run riot. The cupboard's walls were covered by shelves holding various lighting and stage equipment, although taking into account the thick layer of dust she suspected they hadn't been used recently. Two used and abused beanbags sat slanted against each other, both a miserable faded purple colour. Her home away from home.

Carelessly she dropped onto the lumpy bags, removed her thigh high leather boots and curled up into a ball. Now, now she could finally let the tears fall. And fall they did, each fat drop cascading down the pale beauty's face and plummeting to their doom on her clothes.

She shouldn't be surprised she told herself, we all knew this day was coming. Although it was over dramatic and she knew it, Jade liked to refer to it as Doomsday in her mind. It wasn't that she thought she wasn't good enough, she liked to think of herself as a fairly confident girl (she used to be anyway). For her it was the betrayal that hurt the most, like a sharp knife twisting into her back.

One thing that continously got on her nerves were the double standards people feed you as a child, in her opinion it set you up to fail. Be yourself and nothing else. Be the real you and who cares. All that matters is being who you really are. It was a load of crap. The real Jade West was gothic clothes, dark makeup, facial piercings, tattoos and not only a dislike for many things but also a love for a lot of other things as well. Oh but what happened when she was her 'true self' you ask, she was criticised. Told that her attitude wasn't ladylike and that if she didn't fix it soon she would just scare everyone off.

Looking back now maybe they did have a point, maybe she had scared Beck off once and for all. Of course she had been jealous before, it was just who she was. However with little Miss cheekbones, Jade couldn't help but feel threatened, she had never seen her boyfriend that interested in another girl before. So like a wild animal she fought back. Call it Karma or whatever but it had completely backfired, she had pushed him into someone else's arms. Not that she regretted it completely, if she could go back she would probably do the same again. He was going to leave anyway better it be sooner rather than later, right?

Jade West didn't need anyone else, she could look after herself, she had been doing it long enough. But Jade West wanted someone. She craved the comfort and affection of the one person she thought she could trust. She wanted someone to be there at the end of the day, waiting for her, wanting her as much as she did them. Well that turned out well didn't it? In the long term a serious relationship couldn't have worked, she would be better off with a simple no strings attached guy, someone who she couldn't see herself with forever, someone like Ryder Daniels. He had in the past offered her that type of relationship. Could it be time to be realistic and choose him? No, not yet she wouldn't be ready for that in a long time after this.

,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Pulling away Beck's head spun rapidly, cheering and hooting going on all around him. He could see Tori's smiling face beneath him. Oh God, what had he done? Searching the crowd of hyper students quickly with his eyes, his heart fell as he saw her deserted chair. No! This was possibly the biggest mistake of his life.

His heart rate sped up dramatically as he thought of all the ideas that would run through her head as she watched her boyfriend kiss another girl. She would be hiding now, crept away skillfully, somewhere he probably had no chance of ever finding her. Jade was a master at keeping hidden when she wanted to be, she had so many different places to keep low it would take him all day to find her.

How could he be so insensitive? She had expressed her feelings about Tori to him, he thought she was just being overprotective but he felt it when she kissed him. He could sense the latina's passion behind it, something he could definitely not return. Jade, like most girls, had her insecurities however she was not like most girls, her fear of abandonment was like a never ending black hole. Although people would laugh if said it but Jade was in some ways like a child, she needed constant reassurance and comfort from him. Now some people may find this irritating, Beck on the other hand loved it, he loved how she showed him she wanted him and he loved being able to be the one to shower her with his affection. However now he may have just ruined it all.

"Great work Tori, Beck." Usually he would of been surprised at his quirky teacher's praise but all he could think of was his girl (he prayed she still was) wondering the halls without him by her side. It had always been Jade and Beck or Beck and Jade. With her uninterested parents and his, who thought his brother was God's gift to the world, their relationship had been the one constant in each of their lives.

"I..I.I have to go." It was all he could stutter out. Staggering off the small stage, Beck ignored everyone calling his name. He needed to find her, he needed Jade more than anything else in his life. Exiting the room his pace increased to a desperate run, his movements becoming clumsy and uncoordinated. Where to search first? God, there were too many places to begin with.

As each possible location ran through his head, Beck's mind ached. The idea that he and Jade would be over for good was overwhelming to say the least. Not only that but he could feel his whole body shaking, this was a rare occurrence and would happen when he was extremely anxious about something. He had to calm down he was no use to himself or Jade like this. That may not even be a problem anymore, she wouldn't want him. Jade probably hated him. Of course this triggered his shakes to worsen.

Just when he thought all hope was lost out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of brunette locks with pink streaks disappear into the theatre. Someone up there must be looking out for him. Forcing his body to move Beck sloppily ran over to the door. Suddenly his demeanor changed, he had to go about this carefully. If he rushed in there all guns blazing she would just freak out and run off again. Collecting himself he slowly pulled open the heavy door just in time to see his girlfriend furiously climb one of the ladder up to the top balcony. Edging forward, making sure to stay out of her view he watched as she yanked open what seemed like a hidden cupboard and stepped in. Hmm, Beck never knew it even existed. Following by example he copied her path up the ladder and just as reached the top heard the most heart wrenching sound: his girl sobbing.

Nothing could hurt him more than knowing that Jade was in pain and he was the cause of it. He had to do something, he was the obnoxious jerk who made her feel this way and he was going to fix it, even if it killed him. Before he opened the door Beck promised himself that if he got his girl back he would try his upmost hardest to be the best boyfriend to her. He didn't care if he had to get her coffee at one in the morning or re watch The Scissoring a million more times, nothing was too much for her and although he couldn't give her the world anything he had was hers. His time, his home, his heart.

If it was even possible the floppy haired actor felt his heart break just a little bit more at the sight in front of him. There curled up in an impossibly tight ball sobbing, whimpering and sniffling was Jade. At first she didn't notice his presence, too shaken to care about her surroundings. Then lifting her head to swipe at the hair stuck to her face she noted the extra light that had somehow made its way into her private hide away.

"Oh Baby." For some reason his voice sounded so broken to Jade, he had no cause to be upset he had a new perfect girl who he could go and live his perfect life with.

"Go away." Not matter how hard she tried Jade couldn't get her voice to stop cracking.

This stubborn girl he loved, this not broken but damaged girl he loved was his life. She made him want to get up in the morning and smile before he went to bed. He needed her like the air in his lungs and Beck would be dammed if he was going to let his anger mess it all up.

"There is no excuses for what I just did but-"

"No there are none and nothing you can say will make it better Beck. So you can save your breath and just leave already."

"No I'm not going anywhere. Now I know you must hate me-"

"Hate you! You think I hate you?" She didn't wait for his answer before she continued. "If I hated you that would make it so much simplier and hurt a lot less. I love you and that's why it makes what you did ten times worse."

"Please give me a chance to explain, let me talk to you."

"No, how about you listen to me. I've had to put up with girls flirting with you, listening to rumours about you cheating on me and all of that other crap for years. And you just don't get it. I don't care if a guy is interested in me or thinks I'm hot or cute because the only person I would want to hear something like that from is you. Your attention and nobody else's and sometimes it feels like you don't want me the same way. You let them continue to try battle for your attention and now I have to as well." At the end of her speech she could see the tears flowing freely from his deep muddy brown eyes. It still pained her to see him cry, it always had.

"Jade.." His voice braking as he spoke. "I know I've been humongous ass to you, I don't deserve to even call you mine. But I guess that I was upset with myself, I hated that you couldn't trust me-"

"You thought I didn't trust you?"

"Yes, of course. I couldn't even talk to a girl without you freaking out on me, I just never realised that my actions made you think like that."

"Did it really seem like I didn't trust you? Because I did, I just couldn't trust those ganks not to try anything on you."

"That's the thing Jade, you don't need to trust them you just need to belive in me enough to know that even if they did try it on with me I would stop them. But what I just did probably does help the situation, huh?"

"I guess we both didn't handle our feelings very well." The pair shared a sad smile between them.

"I wish you and Princess Vega the best of luck." Jade said it with as least amount of sarcasm as she could muster.

"What?!" Running over to her Beck began checked her head, messing up her hair in the process.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The goth screamed as she pushed away his hands and tried to smooth down her tangled locks.

"Checking to see whether you hit you head coming up here." He got a confused look in reply. "It's the only way I can think of as to why you would think I liked Tori like that."

"You said why to her kiss."

"Jade, what's Sikowitz's number one rule about improvisation?" After a moment of grumbling she answered.

"Never say no, it stops the scene from moving on." She admitted in a slighty embarrassed tone, Jade knew Beck took his acting seriously and although he was nuts, Sikowitz was also a genius when it came to acting so whatever he said went.

"I take full responsibility, I know I should of found some way around it and I'm sorry. But please believe me when I say this, I don't want the stupidly perfect fairytale, I want the madness, the insanity and the down right craziness of being in love with you, Jade West. So you still love me?" He asked repeating their special line, saved for whenevr they had fall out.

"Who said I stopped?"


	4. Chapter 4

Longing filled his body as Beck sat tapping his foot against the floor of his parent's car, not long now. He couldn't wait to get back home to his RV. An entire week away in Canada with his whole family was enough to make anyone wish they were back in LA. It's not that they argued alot or even that they didn't like each other but to him they were just too nice. Everything was straight out of a children's storybook, no one dreamed of saying a bad word about one another. His parents on the other hand loved to brag about his older brother's latest sporting achievements and nothing else. It was their way of subtly saying that he didn't do anything that they could celebrate and be proud of. Subtlety and passive agression were things he absolutely despised, Beck would rather people were just open about their feelings. This was probably why spending too much time around his family got on his nerves and furthermore why he missed Jade so much.

His girlfriend was always the reason he couldn't let himself completely relax while there as well, he could never get her out of his head. Whether she was Ok, did she upset or hurt anyone, was she upset or hurt by anyone? He couldn't think straight without knowing she was fine and being the incredible actress she was he could never really tell if she was being truthful or not. This particular trip had also not gone so well, it had fallen on the week of Jade's play. You can imagine how angry she was but they both decided it was better he went and not given his parents a reason to be even more disappointed in him.

Even though they could both say they weren't their parent's favourite person in the world and vise versa, they could not help but be thankful for their attitudes towards them as it only brought the couple closer together. When they first began dating both of them were too nervous about showing each other their homes, worried about how their parents would react. Beck's had been first and saying it didn't go well was an understatement. At the dinner Michael (his brother) had also bought his girlfriend Alison , a bright blonde cheerleader, along and of course this lead to them criticising Beck on not only his career choice but his girlfriend as well. However compared to how the meeting with Jade's parents went, his was just a walk in the park. Again another surprise dinner guest had joined them, this time it was one of her Father's associates and his son. Obviously it had been set up so that Jade would entertain the boy therefore getting her Father in his colleague's good books. Jade was disgusted that her parents would even suggest she flirt with the boy and threw one of the most furious tantrums her boyfriend had ever seen. Needless to say they had spent both nights in his RV apologising to each other on their parents behalf. Their dysfunctional families had allowed them to open up to each other on a whole new level.

What worried Beck most though was Jade's strange mood. She had chatted and phoned him like normal the first few days, she was so excited for her performance then suddenly it was only a couple of texts. He tried to call and facetime her but he could tell she would just ignore or deny his requests. Knowing Jade better than he knew himself he could tell that she didn't want him to hear her voice for a reason. This had of course made him anxious to get the trip over and done with.

Arriving at his house Beck mumbled a unintelligible 'good night' to his indifferent parents and leaped out of the car. Bag slung over his head he tried to escape the heavy down pour of rain as he rushed toward his mobile home. Nearing his destination he could see a small bundle outside the door of the RV. Getting even closer he could tell the rain had obscured his vision as the bundle turned into a figure sitting hunched over on the step. The person (whoever they were) was obviously freezing, their clothes were almost certainly soaked through and their body shaking.

Please no, these were his first thoughts as he was finally in range to see the complete image of the mystery figure. Dark black hair plastered to a pale shoulder, long bare legs pulled up to a turquoise dress covered torso and the shaking accompanied by what seemed to be vague sobs.

"Jade?" Please, please no. He knew his wishes were futile, he knew her body better than she did, as must as he would of liked to he hadn't made a mistake. Trembling in the stormy weather, only a thin dress and high heels to shelter her from the cold was his girlfriend. She couldn't hear his voice through the deafening shower of ongoing rain. Just as he reached her, he could see the full extent of the damage, there wasn't an inch of her not wet with rain.

"Beck?" He also could barely make out what she said, she sounded defeated. Without answering he just dropped the bag at his feet and pulled her up into his arms. This only increased her cries, whether it was because of relief or surrender he couldn't tell and if he was honest with himself he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Her head immediately nestled into the crook of his neck, ice cold arms wrapped around his neck and that's all it took before he one single tear mixed in with the raindrops fell from his eyes. With one swift kick (something he had seen Jade do multiple times) Beck broke into his own home. Right now putting her down seemed like the worst idea he ever had.

Stepping in he was carefully not to knock his precious cargo on anything as he pushed the door shut again with his foot. Finally they were out of the monstrous storm and he could get to the bottom of what had distressed his girl enough for her to end up crying on his doorstep, in the rain, on the night of her big show.

"Babe, I'm gonna have to get you out of these clothes before you catch a cold Ok?" He got no verbal response just a small nod against his neck. As he moved to put her onto the bed so he could remove the drenched dress she suddenly desperately clung to him. Her hands clamped around his neck and her head pushed further into his chest, at the moment she obviously didn't want to be let to of yet and that was more than fine with Beck. Sitting both of them on to his bed, Jade now in his lap with her head and arms still in the same position he unzipped the back of her dress. The dress and her skin stuck together making it rather difficult to peel it from her shivering body. When he had finally got it off, she unclasped her bra herself and pulled down the matching underwear (God forbid he called them panties) as well. Lifting them up again Beck moved towards the closet, as he went to grab one of his shirts he felt her shake her head.

"What?" Again no answer, the goth just pointed at the pile of clothes on his couch. Smiling to himself he walked them over to a get a top, Jade always prefered to sleep in his shirts that already smelled like him. He had be meaning to wash these. Returning to their place on his bed with the shirt in her hold, he slipped her head into it and then her arms. Instantly she relaxed, her grip on him loosened and her breathing evened out. Repeating the process again Beck removed his ruined shirt (with much help from his girlfriend) and struggled out of his jeans with her sitting on his lap.

Laying them both down on the cramped bed, he pulled the old faded duvet over them before wrapping Jade up in a possessive hold. Him on his back and her resting delicately on his chest, all limbs tangled with each other. As much as he wanted to let her fall asleep then and there, there was too much to discuss. He also knew that if he didn't get an answer now, he would never.

"You gonna tell me what happened tonight?" His question went unanswered for a while before she rested her chin on her folded arms so she could face him.

"She did it again." She croaked, voice still sore from sobbing.

"Who?"

"Vega." She answered plainly, it scared Beck that her words lacked their usual distaste when speaking about the bubbly brunette.

"What happened?"

"Because of her my play got cancelled so she could have a stupid prom." That explained it all. The reason she had ignored his calls, Jade knew if he could hear her voice he would know something was up. Beck could tell that for his girl this was the last straw, 'stealing' her parts was one thing but getting her show cancelled for a dance which was basically the same as one of their Friday Kickbacks, that was too far. And even though he would of liked to Beck couldn't feel a spect of pity towards Tori for the future storm she was going to face from Jade. He had been there for every rehearsal, helping make the costumes at midnight, rereading the script up to six times a day and seeing his girl finally be truly excited about something. The only upside would be that he could actually see the finished product for himself on her new opening night.

Beck thought that was all and began shuffling to get comfortable to sleep.

"She crowned me Prom Queen..." He was confused, there was more to the story? "You know the guy we saw outside that creepy fancy dress store: Doug the Diaper Guy." Oh yes, Beck knew him. The weirdo would stand on the pavement outside malls and dance and sing like he was high. The poor dude was obviously on some kind of medication.

"Well I heard he did parties so I invited him so he would ruin Vega's idiotic prom. It backfired (like always) and she crowned us both Prom King and Queen. Then the freak lifted me up and ran off." As soon as she had finished her sentence Beck's blood was boiling, did his 'friends' really let that lunatic touch his girlfriend? They didn't know what problems he had but they did know that Jade hated being touched by people, especially strangers.

His anger was only fueled imagining the nutcase holding her in his arms while the crowd just cheered. Jade probably screamed her head off to be put down, and with someone like Doug he didn't think he listened. If it was even possible his rage increased as his mind was swarmed with thoughts of what the maniac could do to her when they were alone.

"He didn't...try anything..did he?" Beck couldn't keep the anger and worry from his words.

"He..He tried to kiss me" Jade could feel her boyfriend's grip on her tighten immensely. "but I kicked him where it hurts and ran here."

Jade knew better than anyone how to handle herself, something Beck was more than grateful for however he would always wish he could be there to keep her from the trouble in the first place. No one was allowed to touch his girl without her permission, no one! Speaking of his girl he could tell she sensed his burning hatred and shame so did one of her practised moves to get him to calm down. She placed gentle feather light kisses on his neck and chest, this quickly brought him down. Jade was here with him, in his arms, safe from everyone and everything else.

"Remind me never to leave you ever again."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Came her witty reply. This was him and his girl at their best. When no one else was around and they were free to be as clingy, possessive and crazy as they wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't we just run away together?"

"...What?"

Beck didn't know what to think, the question had rendered him confused. It was just a normal day for them, lying in on a Saturday in bed in the RV. Jade had been staying with him since they had returned from Yerba, the ordeal leaving the couple both shaken. As he thought over the odd query in his head he wondered what had bought on the sudden urge to run, from his girlfriend.

"We just go..You and I, we hook the RV up to the truck and just go wherever the day takes us."

"Has someone put crack in your coffee?" He smiles down at her, Jade's head resting comfortable on his bare legs. "I thought you didn't do sappy 'romance that only saps and Vega would buy into'?" It was true, her idea sounded like the plot to a typical romance novel you'd find in any teenage girl's room.

"I don't! I just thought that it might be an adventure but if you don't want to be with me.." She half joked, half accused.

"An adventure, huh? Jade West is anything but predicable right?" That was one word to describe his girl, she kept him on his toes for sure. Running away together? That would certainly be crazy..and irresponsible.. and immature...and exciting.. and maybe even thrilling. He didn't know about Jade but Beck himself loved to dream about their future together, would they have kids, how many? Would they get married? He could imagine the two of them in some crappy, unhygienic apartment in New York , the place falling apart and the constant shouting of their neighbours bouncing off the walls. Was it wrong to still want it? Because it some twisted way he really did.

"Well then if we were to hypothetically runaway, where would we go Miss West?" Beck couldn't help but to want to actually plan what their getaway would be like...but only for daydreaming purposes of course.

"New York of course." What was it they said? Great minds think alike. "We'd stay in here until you found a job then move into a one bedroomed apartment above a gross old pizzaria before I become famous."

"Until I found a job? What about you?"

"Well I would be looking for acting work, you idiot." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what about my acting?" Beck chuckled, her attitude could never cease to amaze him.

"Look when I become world famous you wouldn't have to work, you'd be my trophy husband." This made them both laugh, probably imagining Beck having his nails done and gossiping with the wives from the country club.

"As much as an honor it would be I'll think I'll pass on that and maybe just stick with husband."

"Hmm I'm not too sure about that one." Jade says, sitting up on her boyfriend's lap, stroking her chin in thought.

"Are you saying you're only with me for my looks?" He replys, his hands brought to his chest in mock hurt.

"Hey I'm not denying it!"

"That's it!" Beck shouts before grabbing his girlfriend by the waist and rolling on top of her. Reaching under one of his t-shirts she had commandeered his dexterous hands traced up her sides, tickling her soft skin as he went. Finding a particularly sensitive spot at her ribs Beck doubled his speed, ignoring her protests and squeals at the same time. If they ever did escape together he could only hope for more moments like these, although with these precious little times came the heated arguments that would be blow out of proportion quickly. This terrified him, Jade storming out on him into some strange unfamiliar city, no knowledge of anything, she could easily be hurt. But he wouldn't let that happen when they were finally lucky enough to live together he would made sure to always protect his girl whether they were fighting or not.

"Fine! Fine! I..I love you for not just your looks!" Jade finally manages to gasp out through her fit of unexpected giggles.

"Good. You better not forget it." Beck orders bringing her securely back into his awaiting arms and then placing a quick kiss to her nose.

"So what brought on this 'us against the world' attitude anyway?" Although his girlfriend expressed her love in a very different way to most girls Beck loved it so much more, but this behaviour was just completely out of the blue. Jade would shout, scream, throw things and generally get very jealous, it was her very own special brand of affection.

Jade just shrugged. "I guess after Vega's disastrous trip to Yerba I realised that one day I could just lose you...with no warning whatsoever so if it was-"

"If it was just you and I no one would get in between us right?" In reply she nodded her head into his topless chest. Although it was something he was use to it didn't make it any easier trying to make Jade believe he wouldn't ever leave her. The subject of what would happen after high school haunted the couple constantly, they had no idea what would become of them. College was what their parents expected of them, though neither of them were really that interested in attending one. For her college was too predicable, for him it would be too normal, too easy. Yes they could go, get some kind of major in musical theatre, or they could try and make it in the big bad world themselves. Rough it for a couple of years before they rose to fame.

Jade West had always been one to rebel against everything, her parents, teachers, school rules, any traditions. From an early age it was clear following the crowd wasn't for her, from the day she screamed right back at her kindergarten teacher after she cut some other little girl's hair. She also knew this was why her parents, while still together, had another child; Bear was a second chance at normal. And at the beginning it worked he liked everything normal kids liked: football, video games, sweets. However trouble arose at school (just like his sister), it was soon discovered that Bear had dyslexia. He struggled most with reading and writing, getting his letters the correct way around, things like that. This of course crushed their parents ' dream of one academic child in the family.

They did what the Wests do best and just threw money at the problem. The best teachers and schools in the state. Did any of it help the situation? No, what Jade's little brother needed was his parents to tell him it was alright for him to have difficulties with things but did they do it? Of course not! In her eyes it was simple them supporting Bear would help his progress greatly. As Beck had heard time and time again her brother was the only reason she hadn't just moved into the RV full time, her Mother wasn't there enough to give him the help he needed with his homework.

"Right. No one to get in our way to the top." With Jade and Beck it was always 'our' or 'we', to everyone around them they were one. The type of relationship people craved but couldn't handle. When you achieved their kind of love you became inseparable, hated going a day without seeing one another. There wasn't one without the other. Some guys thought they could 'handle' Jade but if they only saw what she was like before Beck they'd run for the hills faster than they did now.

Even when their friends, Andre, Cat and Robbie joined Beck and Jade had already gotten together. They were the 'couple' of the group from the beginning even though none of them, including Cat, knew how the two had started dating. It was their story and it was going to stay that way.

"So this pizzaria we live under, the food any good?" It couldn't hurt to dream.

"No it's terrible, so bad it gives you food poisoning, but we still eat it anyway." Jade answered joining in his game of pretend.

"Why?" He asked bemused.

"Because we're poor, you can't be too picky when you sleep on a mattress on the floor."

"You've got this all thought through, haven't you?"

"Yes, one of us has to be prepared. If it wasn't for me you'd end up a complete hobo."

"I thought I was the one with the job, without me I think you'd find you would be homeless dear."

"Please you can't even cook a meal, how do you expect to function without me?" Beck had to agree, even though she may not seem like the typical Suzy Homemaker, Jade took care of him better than his own Mother did. His life would probably be a mess if she wasn't there to scream at him for leaving dirty dishes in the sink. Jade secretly loved it as well, it showed he needed her too.

"Ok, Ok I'll admit it, if you admit that you couldn't cope without me either." The art of compromising was something he had been trying to teach his girlfriend for years now with no success. If he was honest with himself Beck knew it was partly his fault he loved to spoil Jade too much, so what if she got her own way the majority of the time? Being called whipped was also an aspect of dating Jade he was used to, not that he really cared what other people thought about their relationship.

After around a minute of grumbling and protesting he finally got the answer he had been looking for, or as close to it as he was going to get. "I suppose that if you weren't around I might be a little more distressed than usual."

"Oh, what every man wants to hear!"

"Shut it, you floppy haired mutt!"

"I love you too Baby!"


End file.
